If I die tommorow
by ArtisticGirl2.0
Summary: If I die tomorrow...would you miss me Ash? Would you care that I was gone? What would you do Ash if I die tomorrow? Misty writes a poem while Ash is out traveling and wonders what he would do If she died tomorrow. Angsty-AAML implicated death..


Would you care if I die tommorow?

Would you even miss me?

Do you even miss me at all right now?

You smiled as we parted ways...

You didn't seem to care that our adventures together,

Are now finished...they have reached an end...

Would you cherish those memories,

Of us together...of me alone?

If I die tommorow?

You promised you'd call me,

When you reach a town to tell me your okay.

You promised you'd write to me,

Every chance you get...

You promised me...

that we'd never lose touch,

that we'd be friends forever never letting go.

YOU PROMISED ME...

you'd never leave me

all alone.

It would be us against the world

Did you mean to lie to me?

If i joined my parents in heaven tommorow...

Would you remember them?

Would you regret not kepping them?

We laughed together

We smiled together

We battled eachother

You were the first person after my parents...

To seem like you actually cared about me

You were my first friend

You are my first and only love.

You hold my fragile heart

In your caring hands.

And if I die tommorow,

you wouldn't even know

And I doubt you would even care

If I die tommorow...

You stopped calling me two years ago

You had two new traveling partners then.

You stopped writing a year ago

when a girl who is my exscat opposit

In every way...came along

Am I that easy to replace Ash?

Did I mean that little to you?

Did I mean anything to you...

at all?

I haven't heard a word about you

or seen your writing

in months...

I haven't seen your face

in a year...

I haven't seen your face and voice

in years...

I miss everything about you...

We fought like everybody does

thing were said

and I never meant anything

And I never thought you did either.

Until now, when I started wondering

If I die tommorow would you even care?

If I die tommorow would you even miss me?

You never visited me once, You stopped calling long ago

I'm used to the emptyness of your broken promises

Long since made and forgotten.

I'm weak and emotions are few

My heart long since gone

taken by your hands

leaving a shell of what was me...

it feels so long ago

Do you remeber me at all?

Do you think of me at all?

Do you wish I was beside you?

Like all those years ago?

Do you remeber any of those promises

you made so long ago?

If I die tommorow...

would you feel side at all?

If I die tommorow...

would you stop your travels, to see my funeral

and pay your respects?

If I die tommorow

would you come see me buried deep in the ground?

If I die tommorow...

would you cry on my coffin?

If I die tommorow...

would you remember all those times we shared?

If I die tommorow...

would you ask for a second chance?

I may not know what you would do...

If I die tommorow...

Nevertheless, I know what I would do...

If you die tommorow.

I know if you die tommorow...

I would cry for days on end.

I would come to your funeral

and cry until my eyes are dry

and can't shed another tear

If you die tommorow...

I would place red roses on your gravestone

and come visit you everyday...

If you die tommorow...

I would wonder why you had to go.

I would wonder why the world was so cruel

and why it had to be this way

with you gone forever, never coming back.

I would ask myself what would you say

if I had told you you had my heart in your hands.

Would you tell me you loved me back?

I would wonder what you would say...

If I asked why you stopped calling and writing to me?

If you would say it was all a huge mistake.

If I have to pick up the phone tommorow

and listen to somebody tell me you died...

I would beg them to tell me that they are lying...

that this is a dream and that you weren't really dead...

all the while tears decend down my face

as I crumple to my knees hoping it wasn't true.

I would regret not telling you that I loved you.

I would beg who-ever controls this world...

to take me insted.

That he is so much more important than me...

I know what I would do if you die tommorow,

Yet still I wonder while sitting on my window sil,

tears leaking out of my eyes

What you would do if I die tommorow

and if you would care

When I die tommorow?


End file.
